ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Ozora
is the human host of Ultraman X and a member of Xio. Despite the fact that Xio's main priority and mission is to destroy monster threats, Daichi wants to have peace with monsters, preferring to co-exist with them rather destroying them. Etymology * : Means "great sky" * : Means "earth" or "great ground" By combining these, it means that Daichi's full name represented him as the Planet Earth. History Ultraman X As a child, Daichi's father and mother were lost in a mysterious event connected to the Ultra Flare. His father had ran into a building to find his mother, but the building and everything in it disappeared. Daichi was left with the Gomora Doll his father was studying and had a vision of a battle near the sun, between two spheres. He saw the defeated sphere thrown into the sun and the victorious opened by the solar flare, revealing a giant of light. Fifteen years later, Daichi became a scientist to find his missing parents and was then recruited into Xio and placed into the lab team, researching in the creation Cyber Kaiju. He contributed his Gomora Spark Doll to the creation of Cyber Gomora but during a test run to materialize it, the process failed after the electro particles used to create it only reached 67%. When Demaaga attacked and Daichi and Asuna had finished evacuated the citizens, Daichi tried to retrieve his fallen Gomora doll, becoming an open target to Demaaga but was saved by Ultraman X, as he combined with Daichi and he became the host of Ultraman X. After defeating Demaaga, Daichi and Ultraman X joined forces with each other in order to fight against more monster and alien threats. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman TBA Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! TBA Transformation X Devizer: To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user (Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, United!" Daichi_activate_X_Devizer.png|Daichi using the X Devizer Ultraman X Unite Sequence.gif Powers and Weapons *'X Devizer': A transformation device that allows Daichi to transform into Ultraman X. *'Space Communicator': A keepsake from his mother, Daichi used it to hear the voices from the stars. He used it once, hearing the battle between Ultraman X and an unknown enemy fifteen years prior. *'Xlugger': When assuming Exceed X as Ultraman X, Daichi is equipped with the Xlugger. *'Beta Spark': Daichi wields the Beta Spark when X assumes his Beta Spark Armor. Daichi holding XDevisor.png|X Devizer Waking chair.png|Space Communicator Screenshot 2016-08-17-14-06-20.png|Beta Spark Spark Dolls in Possession *Ultraman X: Used to transform into Ultraman X. **Ultraman Exceed X: Used to summon Xlugger and transform into Ultraman Exceed X. *Gomora: Left by his father before the Ultra Flare took his parent's life. Later, contributed its data to the creation of Cyber Gomora. *Demaaga: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Birdon: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Telesdon: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Bemstar: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Zetton: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *King Joe: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Gomess (S): Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Gubila: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *King Guesra: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Red King: Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. Cyber Cards used *Cyber Gomora: against Birdon, Black King, Zetton, and Alien Babarue, Alien Zetton, Kemur Man, and Dada *Cyber Eleking: against Telesdon, Black King, Gargorgon, Zetton, and Guar Spectre *Ultimate Zero: to travel to Alien Nackle Bandero's dimension and back to his own; against Black King; used to transport Ultramen Ginga and Victory and Arisa back to their dimension *Cyber Bemstar: against Gargorgon, Demaaga, Gomess, and King Guesra *Cyber Zetton: against Zetton, King Joe, and Demaaga *Ultraman Max: against King Joe *Ultraman: using to summon X Beta Capsule *Ultraman Tiga: using to summon X Spark Lens *Ultraman X: using to create Ultraman X Fusion Cards via X Devizer Gallery vlcsnap-2015-07-16-00h09m57s869.png|Daichi using his mother's space communicator he's cute enough.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h54m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h55m10s655.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h56m19s960.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m08s136.png|Daichi's flashback Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m24s928.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m48s884.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h58m06s414.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m20s285.png look at is human host.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m35s703.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m42s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m54s863.png Daichi_with_X_Devizer.png Image xdevisor.jpg|Daichi using the X Devizer Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h10m31s521.png Fully_armed_Daichi_Ozora.png Daichi 001.png DAICHI-SHOU-HIKARU.jpg UPG-XIO.jpg ASUNA-DAICHI.jpg Daichi & Kaito.jpg 1013d72f02bf925d28b5829c7831e6ef.jpg October 2015 1.jpg October 2015 4.jpg KAITO X DACIH.jpeg Desk dai.png Sleeping chair.png Roof long shot.png Daichi reaching up.png He looks handsome here.png Untitled20151209135659.png Asuna saves dachi.png Startled daichi.png Xio.png Untitled20151209142309.png Untitled20151209142215.png Untitled20151209142153.png ULTRAMAN_ORB_MOVIE_17.jpg SSP+Daichi.png|Daichi and the SSP Daichi+Gai.png|Daichi with Gai Kurenai 4geSSvf - Imgur.gif ultramanorb-mv19.jpg|Daichi Ozora and Gai Kurenai X Movie.mkv.jpg Ultraman X Movie 1080p.mkv.jpg|Daichi using Beta Spark Arrow Trivia *Daichi is the first protagonist/Ultra Host, known to have a fear of heights. **This is technically a reference to his Ultraman's voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, who is actually the one that suffered from this phobia. **This is similar to Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Gaim, as his actor, Yutaka Kobayashi, played the role of a Rider who had a banana motif when he hated bananas. *Shizuka Ochi, the actress who portrayed Daichi's mother (Haruka Ozora) is a former wife of voice actor Kazuhiko Inoue. *He shares his name with the character from Captain Tsubasa. *As revealed in Ultraman X Super Complete Works, Daichi during his middle school years fell in love, and got into a romantic relationship with an unnamed girl. Their relationship eventually fell apart as Daichi tried making equal time and gifts with others due to his nature of wanting to treat everyone he meets equally. ja:大空大地 id:Daichi Ozora Category:Ultraman X Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Xio Members Category:Xio Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists